Siapa yang Cocok?
by zhaErza
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu dan Neji yang sedang berkumpul di rumah lelaki maniak ramen itu, juga pembicaraan berbau hal-hal menjurus tentang para kunoichi Konoha. / Friendship, Humor?, slight SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Semi-Canon. After The Last Movie. RnR?


**Siapa yang Cocok?**

 _Story by_ **Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Character_ : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu and Neji

 _After the Last Movie_

 _Genre:_ _Friendship/Humor_

 _Rate_ : M ( _for language_ )

 _Slight_ SasuSaku _and_ NaruHina

 _Warning:_ Anggap saja Neji tidak pernah terbunuh. Semi-Canon, OOC, Gak Baku, Garing krik krik?, Dan hal gaje lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 _RnR?_

 _Don't Like? Don't Read!_

* * *

 _Summary:_

Bercerita tentang Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu dan Neji yang sedang berkumpul di rumah lelaki maniak ramen itu, juga pembicaraan berbau hal-hal menjurus tentang para kunoichi Konoha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke empat lelaki itu sedang mengeluh bosan karena tidak ada suguhan menarik di rumah si maniak ramen. Bosan bermain kartu, lelaki yang memakai selendang buluk sebagai ikat kepala itu pun memilih untuk hengkang dari rumah sohibnya.

"Eh, bro mau ke mana?" Naruto pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke yang perlahan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bosan." Ucapnya pedas.

Naruto mencoba berpikir agar sohibnya ini gak hengkang dari rumahnya.

Clinggg. Bolham pun langsung muncul di kepala kuningnya.

"Eh ... eh, kalau gitu kita main tebak-tebakan yuk?" Mereka yang tengah kebosanan pun mulai mengerutkan alis bertanda tertarik dengan permainan Naruto.

Naruto masih mencoba meyakinkan mereka dengan menggerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Tampangnya menjadi rada mesum karena senyum itu berkembang dengan lubang hidung kembang-kempis pula.

"Woi, mau kagak?"

"Ok, pertanyaan apa?" Kiba menimpali, sementara lelaki berselendang di kepalanya itu ikutan duduk karena merasa cukup tertarik.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya. Kalian tau goyang _drible_?" Naruto kembali nyengir lima jari dengan kikikan melengkingnya.

Keempat lelaki yang duduk itu pun menatap satu sama lain, bertanda mereka gak ada yang tahu mengenai pertanyaan Naruto.

Krik.

Krik.

Tik. Tik.

Naruto pun menjambak rambut duren yang kehilangan durinya itu.

"KALAU GAK TAU BILANG AJA, GAK USAH SOK MIKIR LOE PADE!" Habis sudah kesabaran lelaki yang masih ginjek-ginjek bumi ala Eyang Ubur-Ubur.

Kiba dan Suigetsu sudah menggulung lengan bajunya bertanda mau menghajar Naruto yang dengan kurang ajar telah meneraki mereka. Sementara dua _shinobi_ lainnya, mengaktifkan jurus mata kebanggaan klan mereka.

" _Byakugan_!"

" _Sharingan_!"

"Ahahhah ... becanda, bro! Bencada." Ucapnya dengan wajah pucat penuh keringat sambil mukul-mukul kepala Sasuke yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Grrr ..." Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya dari kepala ayam itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Jadi, kalian gak ada yang tau goyangan itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang gak percaya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan karena gak ada cara lain, ia pun mencoba menirukan tarian itu.

"Begini loh, tariannya." Ucap Naruto.

Keempat lelaki itu menatap Naruto dengan geli dan jijik. Pasalnya, lelaki duren yang kehilangan duri itu sedang menirukan tarian _drible_ milik Dua Sri-galak. Dengan memakai bola-bola berukuran sedang yang dimasukin ke bagian dadanya. Lalu, ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya layaknya sedang men- _drible_ bolang basket. Jangan tanyakan dengan nasip kedua bola berukuran sedang yang ada di dada Naruto. Tentu saja, bola itu menjadi naik-turun karena mengikuti getakan Naruto.

"Heheheh ... ngertikan. Begini goyangannya." Ucapnya dengan cengegesan, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Bola-bola itu pun semakin bergerak liar.

" _Konoha Senpu_."

BUG.

Naruto pun jatuh terpelanting karena kakinya di tendang Sasuke, lelaki ayam itu bahkan menjiplak _taijutsu_ milik si Alis Tebal.

Kiba dan Suigetsu sudah tertawa membahana karena melihat lelaki yang masih terkapar itu memaki Sasuke yang menjegal kakinya.

" _TEMEEE_ ... Kupret! Gue kan baek lagi ngajarin elo pade." Tidak ada anggapan berarti dari sahabat sialannya itu.

Naruto pun menggerakkan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan layaknya sedang melakukan senam kebugaran.

"Sial, punggungku sakit. Baiklah jadi begitulah goyangannya. Menurut kalian siapa _kunoichi_ yang paling cocok melakukan gerakan itu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sasuke kembali mendesak Naruto dengan _sharingan-_ nya yang aktif.

"Su-sudahah, jawab saja?"

Keempat lelaki itu kembali terdiam. Dasar Naruto, sudah jadi pahlawan dan memiliki kekasih, tapi mesumnya masih tidak ketulungan.

"Karin?" Suigetsu mulai berbicara.

"Tidak mungkin! Jika Karin melakukan goyangan itu, maka kacamatanya akan langsung jatuh." Ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan Karin bergoyang _drible_.

"Ahahha ... benar juga, kalau kacamatanya jatuh, si jaim bakalan kehilangan keaktifan tubuhnya karena pandangannya rabun." Suigetsu malah terbahak karena membayangkan Karin yang sedang begoyang, malah menjadi meraba-raba lantai karena kehilangan kacamatanya.

"Kalau, Sakura?" Suigetsu kembali mengusulkan. Ia pun menyeringai sambil melihat Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sakura kan berdada kecil, mana kelihatan nanti gerakannya." Kiba menghayalkan Sakura yang melakukan goyangan itu, " Tapi, kalau goyangan ngebor ala Inul Darahmanis, pasti Sakura sangat cocok, diakan memiliki pantat yang bahenol." Kiba kali ini menaikkan alisnya dan bertampang gigolo yang sedang cari mangsa.

Mereka yang sedang tertawa pun dikagetkan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

Brakk. Pintu ditutup dengan kasarnya.

"Oi, _TEME_!" Naruto hanya menatap yang lainnya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, di meja bulat itu terdapat setetes darah yang berada persis di bekas tempat Sasuke duduk.

Kiba dan yang lainnya pun hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

* * *

Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari rumah Naruto pun, membuka selendang yang nangkring di kepala ayamnya, ia lalu menjadikan selendang itu seperti masker dan menutup dari hidung sampai mulutnya.

"Sakura." Ucapnya sambil tertawa?

"Biklah, lanjutkan. Jadi, siapa yang cocok?" Naruto berucap.

"Hinata?" kali ini Kiba pun akhirnya memberi usulannya. "Dia punya dada yang besar." Lelaki itu berbicara dengan lancar tanpa memedulikan aura sengit sedang berkobar dari lelaki berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Brr ... kenapa tiba-tiba gue merasa kedinginan, ya?" Ucapnya mengembus-embuskan udara ke tangan.

Mereka mulai berkhayal lagi, Hinata dengan tubuh semoknya, apalagi dengan pakaian sekseh saat gadis itu memakai pakaian misinya yang ketat dan pendek.

"HUAAA ... NA-NARUTO, kau ... kau MIMISAN!" Kiba berteriak nyaring. Naruto dengan tampang linglung menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah lubang hidungnya dan mengelap ences yang tengah mengalir dari bibir jedirnya.

"Naruto, KAU PASTI berpikiran PORNO, kan?" Sambung Suigetsu.

"Heh ... heh heh hehehe heh." Kiba dan Suigetsu terbelalak lebar dan sangat nyakin Naruto itu sedang berpikir hal tidak senono. Bahkan, tawa itu terdengar sangat cabul bagi mereka.

"Ma-mana mung—HEEKKKK" Naruto yang ingin berbicara tiba-tiba terhenti, dan teriakkan yang lebih mirip orang mengejan itu pun terdengar.

Lengan kekar Neji ternyata telah menyekek Naruto dengan pitingan mematikan. Lelaki maniak ramen itu hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan liar, tendangan tidak tentu arah pun terjadi.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau berpikir mesum tentang Hinata- _hime_!" Suara itu begitu terdengar mengerikan.

" _Hakke Kuhekisho_!"

Dengan kedua hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, Naruto memandang langit cerah dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Naruto, lelaki malang itu terpelanting dan menembus kaca jendelanya karena pukulan lelaki Hyuuga yang sialannya adalah Kakak Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Hinata- _chan._ " Ucapnya berbisik.

BRUKK ...

"AAARRRRGGG ..." Naruto terjun bebas dari lantai dua rumahnya.

"Jadi, yang cocok siapa?" Suigetsu bertatanya dengan menghela napas.

"Hentikan permainan cabul ini." Neji langaung angkat kaki dari rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat dengan indah**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Pokoknya thanks untuk semuanya. :D Masih belajar humor. :D**

Ngebor adalah goyangan yang diciptakan oleh Inul Daratista.

Goyang Drible adalah goyangan yang diciptakan oleh Duo Serigala.


End file.
